


A Spill

by dragonshost



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: There's a spill in the coffeeshop.





	A Spill

"Ah, wait - someone spilled a drink over there!" came Sun's warning, just a split second too late.

With an undignified squeak, Blake found her heel slipping out from under her… until suddenly she was no longer falling, but instead in the arms of her blond coworker, and looking up into his cheery face.

"I thought cats were supposed to be able to land on their feet!"


End file.
